


少年倾国23.5

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国23.5

不是头一回跟他亲吻，便也比上次多了分从容与娴熟。眼见他双唇炙热，湿漉漉地想要与我厮磨更多，我顺势含住他的舌尖一吸，便见他倏然软了脚跟，踉跄着向后倒去。

大病初愈，萧浓情那异域风情十足的俊美五官有着说不出的慵懒味道，身上也仿佛透着浅浅的异香。等到回过神来的时候，我已是将他压在了方才崇贤弟用功苦读的书案上，衣衫也凌乱地解落了大半；而他意犹未尽般舔着自己的唇瓣，亮晶晶地看了我一会儿后，忽然轻笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”我抹了一把濡湿的唇角，没好气道。

“无事，只是想知道……”他翻了个身，撑着那已然暴露在日光下的半边身子朝我伏过来，又伸手轻抚上我的脸庞，目光深沉地问道，“侯爷是什么时候相中我的？”

我愣了一下，没想到他会忽然提到这个。侧过头去含糊了一会儿后，我想不出什么更加煽情的理由来，也只得胡诌道：“本侯其实也不大清楚……现下想来，或许是一见钟情吧。”

“是么？”萧浓情收回手，似笑非笑地看着我道，“初见面时，还以为你讨厌我得紧，更是挨了那么几拳，现下想起也还是觉得疼得紧。”

“……”

何止是初见面时讨厌，本侯现在看你也很是讨厌啊。

我阴森森地想着，又把自己的一口獠牙藏好，咳了一声佯装出赧然惆怅的样子道：“本侯当初的确是那么以为的。不过你毕竟生成……生成这副惹人嫉羡的模样，看久了便心神恍惚，不懂究竟是恨多些，还是爱多些了。”

昧着良心去夸赞这只野鸡的容貌，我在心底唾弃了自个儿一万回，面上却仍是款款深情，揽紧了萧浓情的腰身，便又低头在他面上香了一下。

萧浓情闻言眸光一闪，沉默了良久后，忽然道：“我也是。”

我；“……？”

“我也是。”萧浓情趴在我的胸膛上，微眯着眼睛若有所思道，“鸣香道我是因她生得跟侯爷有几分相似，这才心神恍惚，说出那般非她不娶的话来；想来也确乎如此，若侯爷能生成个女儿身，恰就是我生平最最中意的那类女子了。”

见我愣住，便叹了口气继续道：“初见时我只道侯爷是个好逸恶劳的纨绔子弟，巴不得离得越远越好，却也总时时记挂着，见你和崇睿一道去花街厮混就生气；说是有那等心思，却又不想赔上自个儿的袖子。”

说罢顿了一下，终是温情脉脉地看我道：

“不过这些日来我也想清楚了；正如你所说的那般，人生在世，连袖都不敢断的男人算什么好汉。既然侯爷也愿先赔给我，那我便恭敬不如从命了。”

……

我听着这番告白，越听越别扭，越听额上的汗水便冒得越细密；半晌看着他那双蛊惑般的碧眸，终于后知后觉地心慌起来。

若是他当真如此深沉地迷恋上本侯，那本侯继续以报复的念头与之相处，会不会忒不厚道了一点？

我坐起身，还没来得及在脑海中天人交战，他便从我的胸膛前滑落下来，修长的两腿分开着坐在我的胯间，恰巧硌在那个关键的位置上。

他愣了一下，不自觉地夹着我一动，我便感到有股压抑的燥热从那里涌了上来，忙制住他道：“别动！”

许是察觉到我的东西已经抵上了自己的腿根，萧浓情向下望了一眼，也不知在深沉地想些什么，下一刻竟伸出手来摸了下去。

“……”

当腹下那已然硬挺起来的火热被他那温腻的指尖擒住，隔着一层薄薄的亵裤好奇又好玩地抓了两把时，我终于忍无可忍地再度翻身，将他压在身下恶狠狠地盯着道：

“萧浓情，你到底知不知道这是什么意思？”

两人下身相抵，我分明感到他也立了起来，颤巍巍地戳在我的小腹边，顶端已经打湿了那一片衣物。萧浓情含糊地唔了一声，下一刻便吻上来，潮湿的舌尖舔过我的额头、眼睑，仿佛已被欲望焦灼得不成样子。

“你可以教我。”他在我怀中放松了身子，无意识般睁着那一潭碧色朝我看来，“晟鸣……”

此时他衣衫大敞，弧度优美的胸膛就这么白生生地朝我偎来，殷红的乳头已经在方才的摩擦下挺立起来，看上去有几分妖魅的色泽；我忍不住捏上去，便听到他发出一声愉悦的呻吟，硬挺可怜的欲望无处排解似的轻蹭我的下身，好似真的想我教他一般。

我撑在他身上纠结了半晌，终于下定决心般将他抱稳在这书案上，居高临下道：“你可看好了，本侯只教你这么一次；日后若有这等需求又不想找姑娘，自己解决了便是。”

萧浓情似乎全然没在意我的话，只含糊地嗯了一声，便任凭我褪了他的底裤，露出那碧绿衣袍下矫健而又不失柔韧的雪白大腿，十分自觉地微微抬起，那色泽蛊惑的私密之处便毫无保留地朝我展露了出来。

我看到他光洁的那物在书房内不算明朗的光线下岿然立着，色泽是和乳头一般的红艳，濡湿硬挺着朝我轻颤，缀着的双丸也粉润饱满，似乎在等待即将到来的爱抚。

听闻胡人的那活儿要比中原人大得多，而萧浓情这尺寸显然也不容小觑，若是日后他能娶老婆的话，想来那姑娘可福气大发了。我颇有几分嫉妒地抬指戳了那顶端的蘑菇头一下，心道差点就输给了这厮；然后定了定神，抬手握了上去。

“啊！嗯……就是那里！不要停！……上面一点！啊啊啊！！晟鸣……”

耳边乍然响起不和谐的呻吟时，我停下手，双颊已是烫得冒烟：“你小声一点！”

萧浓情微微喘息，脱力般地抵在我的肩头，双眼迷离地被我握住子孙根上下摆弄着，显然从未遭受过这等刺激；被本侯亲自用手伺候着，自然也爽得直哼哼，更是径自直白地喊出自己的需求，仿佛不知道羞耻一样。

“嗯嗯……晟鸣！轻点……呜！……重一点……”

我听得眼冒金星，生怕那外面的侍人听见这动静，几番命令他不听，便只好俯下身来用嘴堵住了他。

“呜……”

萧浓情不满地哼哼着，愈发膨胀起来的肉茎在我掌心一阵轻颤，终是射了出来，高高地喷溅在我的小腹，有几滴甚至还溅到了本侯那俊美无双的脸颊上。

我咳嗽一声，气得抬起手便在眼前那圆润结实的白臀上拍了一巴掌；几下忽然觉得手感不错，便又揉了两把，只觉得那丰满的臀肉水波似的在掌心荡来荡去，竟也晃得本侯心痒了痒。

不知道是这萧浓情天赋异禀，还是这种程度本也就普普通通，不过本侯毕竟没摸过其他人的屁股，怕是无从对比了。

眼见这野鸡美男还沉醉在发泄过后的余韵当中，全然没有在意自己被本侯蹂躏的屁股，我迟疑了一下，鬼使神差般分开他软绵绵的双腿，试探着朝那股间的一点摸去。

……

穴口很软，带着妙不可言的温度与韧性，见本侯探了指尖进来，便赶紧牢牢地吸吮住，妖媚般散发着勾引的热意。抬眼也见萧浓情扬着一双湿漉漉的碧眸看着我，眼底一片情欲的迷蒙；腹下那刚刚吃饱的物事也再度抬头，又膨胀成了任人为所欲为的颜色。

这萧浓情当真是什么也不懂，都到这个份上了还不明白本侯的意图，如此便是做下去了，怕是也不会有什么滋味。

况且眼下也着实太早了些。我虽然没有那事的经验，却知晓男子的后庭是不会如女子般分泌出润滑之物的，还得托人去买点香膏来提前打点，感觉也很麻烦。

收回手指顿了顿，我见他微眯着眼睛失神了一会儿后，忽然又拉着我那好容易才得了闲的手朝自己下身按去，口中嘟囔道：“还要……”

我瞬间黑了脸。“萧浓情，你也适可而止一点。”我拍开他的手，眼瞅着自己的欲望也憋得发疼，便没好气道，“本侯都还没能纾解，为何要为你……”

话说到一半，我就没声了。

因为萧浓情从善如流地扒下我的裤头，双手握了上去。

……

不得不说眼前这只野鸡虽是只童子鸡，悟性却十分之高，学着本侯方才对他做的样子细细爱抚着指间的灼热，或浅或深地抽动着我的欲望，很快让我满足地哼哼出了声，便也终是放松下来，任他那略显冰凉的手指在腿间放肆。

他摸了半晌便也摸出了趣味，干脆地将自己的分身也贴过来，跟我一道攥在掌心里套弄。

于是我们俩就这么一直荒唐到后半夜，一路从书房弄到本侯的寝卧，从桌案又翻滚到床榻，最后筋疲力尽地睡过去时，手和腰都已经酸得不成样子。

……

夜半我翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地感到身旁有什么人在盯着，半晌轻挨过来，自耳侧落下一句阴恻恻的呓语：

“侯爷，既然是你执意惹我……便没有全身而退的道理了。”


End file.
